Her Prince in Billowing Robes
by articcat621
Summary: A faked relationship brings some real emotions to the surface.


Notes: Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over. Written for the HP Minifest 2017 on LJ.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Her Prince in Billowing Robes**

"Please, Severus, you know I wouldn't ask if I had any other option." Hermione looked to her colleague pleadingly. She purposefully pushed out her lower lip, fully committing to the pout.

"Must you do that?" Severus asked, sneering slightly.

"Please?" Hermione whimpered, deepening her pout. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Granger," Severus teased.

"I am being serious," Hermione insisted. She tried to read Severus's face, but as always, the man was undecipherable. "Name it, and I'll do it."

"Take my Hogsmeade rounds for the next three months," he said, arching a brow in challenge.

"Done," Hermione quickly said. While she knew Severus loathed Hogsmeade weekends, she loved them. She had no problem with picking up extra duties.

"Looking desperate doesn't become you, Hermione."

Huffing, Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not desperate," she retorted. "I simply do not want to put myself in a position where someone can try to take advantage of my presence, which Tony will surely do."

"I don't know why your parents would invite your ex-boyfriend to their Christmas party in the first place."

"You're telling me," Hermione grumbled. "I mean, he does work with my parents, and I think my mom secretly hopes that we'll get back together."

"Why don't you?"

"He's the one who cheated on me, remember?"

Severus snorted. "Of course not, I don't actually listen when you babble on about nothing."

Hermione scowled. "Some friend you are."

"Yes, I am quite the friend, aren't I? Taking my lonely, single friend to her family's Christmas party so people don't think she's an old spinster. Yes, I'm quite the terrible friend, aren't I?"

"Stop making me feel worse, Severus," Hermione huffed. While she enjoyed Severus's company, the man sure did know how to push her buttons and twist her emotions.

"You make it far too easy."

Hermione couldn't deny that, so she decided not to respond to his statement. "Friday night, we can Floo right to my parents if you'd like."

Severus nodded curtly. "I must return to my grading, Professor."

"Thank you, Severus." Standing, Hermione briefly touched his arm and gave him a smile, before leaving his study.

Truth be told, she was looking forward to bringing Severus home for Christmas.

* * *

"I don't know which dress to wear," Hermione complained, looking at the options laid out on her bed.

"Isn't this more a Ginny question?" Harry asked, his expression blank.

"Well, yes, but she's on tour with the Harpies, and therefore, unavailable. You, however, Professor Potter, are here at the castle."

"You mean at your disposal," Harry teased.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, that." She returned her attention to the two dresses. "But which one, Harry?"

"Why does it even matter?"

"Because I want to look good!" Hermione said, reaching out, she ran her hand along the silky material of the blue dress.

"To make your ex-boyfriend jealous?" Harry asked, trying to clarify. "Or so Snape thinks you look good?"

Hermione flushed, turning around quickly to face Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she squeaked in protest.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ thick, Hermione," Harry said. "You definitely fancy him, so go with the red dress."

Hermione looked at him carefully. "You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" Harry asked. "Snape is a good man. If he's who you want, then I'm happy for you."

She nodded, considering Harry's words. Snape was who she wanted, but she had been so afraid to make a move on the older wizard. Their friendship was tentative at best, and she didn't want to risk losing him as a friend.

Still, she couldn't help but hope that tomorrow evening would change how he viewed her.

* * *

There was a knock on Hermione's door and suddenly, a wave of nerves washed over her. What if tonight went horribly wrong? What if her ex made a scene? What if Severus was only doing this to be a good friend? What if she somehow accidentally ruined their friendship?

She tensed before forcing herself to take a deep breath. _Everything is going to be okay_, she told herself. She took another deep breath. _It's just Severus. He's your friend_.

Opening the door, she smiled at Severus in greeting. "Hello," she said. "Come in." Stepping aside, she looked him over as he entered her rooms. He had forgone his usual black attire this evening, and instead was wearing a dark green sweater with a pair of dark grey trousers. At once, Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

She had been so busy taking in the sight of him that she didn't even notice him doing the same.

"You look lovely this evening, Hermione," Severus said smoothly.

She flushed. "Thank you, Severus." She smiled at him nervously. "You look nice yourself."

"Shall we?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "Right this way. We'll be Flooing into my father's study. We'll have just a few minutes before the rest of the guests arrive."

"Lead the way." He gestured for her to go first.

They walked in silence to her fireplace. "I'll go first, then." Stepping into the fireplace, she grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and shouted, "Granger Residence!"

When she landed in her father's study, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping out of the fireplace, she brushed the soot from her dress. As she waited for Severus to appear, she was filled with nerves once again.

What if he didn't come? What if he changed his mind at the last moment and left her stranded here alone? What if-

Severus appeared the next moment, stepping out of her fireplace. "Will there be alcohol?"

"Of course," Hermione said warily. "Why?"

"Because if I'm to survive this Christmas party, I'll be needing some spiked eggnog in me."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, Severus, I can certainly agree with you there."

* * *

"Hermione, darling, why didn't you tell us you were bringing someone?" her mother asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you, Mum, it was a last minute decision. Severus thought he wouldn't be able to attend, so I didn't bring it up." Hermione sipped at her wine, watching Severus converse with her father and uncle. The evening was going amazingly well. She was shocked, in fact, by how well it was going. When she realised her mother was looking at her strangely, Hermione frowned. "Are you upset?"

"Of course not," Jean answered with a sigh. "I had just hoped that Tony and you would be able to work things out."

"Absolutely not," Hermione said quickly. "Sorry, Mum, but we're just not going to work out. I don't think I could see myself with Tony anymore, you know?" She worried her lower lip. "Severus, though, he understands me. He knows what I've been through, and he's been through the same." She looked at Severus longingly.

"Well, I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you," Jean said.

"I don't ever let him forget it," Hermione said with a giggle.

"I'm going to go check the food," her mother said before turning and disappearing.

Hermione continued to watch Severus from across the room. With each passing second, she was wishing that she and Severus were really together more and more.

"Hermione."

Cringing at the sound of his voice, she turned. "Hello, Tony," she said politely.

"You look beautiful tonight." Tony smiled. "Your mother didn't mention you'd be bringing someone… I was rather hoping we could get caught under the mistletoe together."

An arm slid around her waist and she immediately relaxed. _Severus to the rescue once more_.

"If anyone will be caught under the mistletoe with Hermione, it'll be me," Severus said smoothly. "Isn't that right?"

Hermione smiled at him, relief in her eyes. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Your father was telling me quite some interesting tales from your youth."

Hermione blushed as she groaned. "Sorry."

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "Er, right… Happy Christmas, Hermione." He raised his glass to her before disappearing into the crowd.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course," Severus responded.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. Severus made a wonderful impression on her parents, and she managed to avoid Tony the rest of the evening.

By the time they Flooed back to Hogwarts, Hermione was utterly exhausted.

"I can't thank you enough, Severus," Hermione said once they were standing in her rooms.

"It was my pleasure, Hermione." He smiled briefly. "Your parents were very hospitable."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She looked to Severus, wanting to say more, but unsure of how to proceed.

"Before I retire, there's just one thing." Severus pulled out his wand and gave it a short wave. He stepped closer to Hermione, a small smirk on his face. He pointed upwards.

Hermione looked up, a small "Oh" escaping her lips at the sight of a small sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

With a grin, Hermione threw herself into his open arms and kissed him.


End file.
